Inktober 2018
by Barukku Iris
Summary: Le principe est simple: 1 mois, 31 thèmes, un texte par thème. M parce que l'on sait jamais ce qu'il peut arriver Ou pas les thème m'ont mis a plat avec un mots TôT, j'abandonne pour cette anné je reprendrais avec certain thème l'année prochaine. Je met en complet jusqu'à l'année prochaine
1. Thème 1: Empoisonné

**Salut,**

 **Ce texte est pour l'Inktober, le principe ét dans le résumé je vais pas le redire. voici le premier thème du moi donc : Empoisonné**

 **oh et pour info je pose un simili contexte: Voldy est sous sa forme de bébé moche quelque part au Département des Mystères  
Après pour la Time Line... elle c'est barre en courant je crois... Donc _AUCUNS_ texte ne se suivra vraiment ^^**

 **sur ce,**

 **Bonne Lecture~**

* * *

Harry soupira une nouvelle fois en écoutant distraitement les Deaths Eaters nostalgique qui avait décidé de sa futur mort, enfin et après 30 minutes de débat. Et ces abrutit avait choisi le poison.

\- Allez Potter, avale ça ! lui ordonna un des abruti en tendant vers sa bouche une fiole, le poison visiblement.  
\- Vous pensez vraiment que je vais obéir quand vous parliez de m'empoisonné il y a pas deux minutes ? renvoya-t-il particulièrement blasé.  
\- Pas comme si on te laissé le choix morveux ! ricana un autre en lui attrapant la tête. Allez verse ! lança l'abruti derrière lui.

Une fois le liquide dans sa bouche, l'homme l'empêcha de respirer par le nez, l'obligeant à avaler pour pouvoir respirer. Bon prisonnier, Harry obéis a ses opposant et bu le poison, avant de leur faire un grand sourire. Ah. Pas vraiment ce qu'il avait prévu. Maintenant que devait lui faire ce poison ? une très bonne question vu que le venin de basilic et les larmes de Fawkes était dans son corps empêchant efficacement tous type de poison, comme les philtres quelconques et autres sérums. Le secret médical était vraiment une bénédiction sur ce sujet.

\- Pourquoi il est pas encore mort ? Tu as dit qu'il lui faudrait juste quelques minutes ! Dumbledore va finir par nous trouver !  
\- Mais je sais pas pourquoi ! il a toujours fonctionné jusque-là ! Laissons juste le gosse ici et partons ! sinon on va gagner une chambre à Azkaban.

Et sur ces bonne paroles, ses compagnons de soirée transplannèrent vers d'autres lieux. Environ 1 heure plus tard Snape débarqua, seul, pour visiblement servir de chien au Directeur. Encore. Après que des Deaths Eater ai tenté de l'empoisonner. Depuis la fin du Dark Lord ça devenait une habitude mensuelle.

\- Ici professeur.  
\- Potter. Quel poison cette fois ?  
\- Aucune idée, il devait agir vite, 'fais 1 heure qu'ils sont partit .

* * *

 **Oui pour moi, Snape et Harry après la désastreuse seconde année, grosso merdo (** _Sorella tu remet l'expression ?_ **) ils sont devenus… cordials** **(** _Fuck l'accord, préfère comme ça ^^_ **) envers l'autre.**

 **Une Review _please_?**


	2. Thème 2: Paisible

**Hey,**

 **Ce deuxième texte est court. du genre taille Drabble ^^ pas de moment précis pour la Time Line...**

 **Le personne a été choisit pour faire plaisir a ma Sorella dont c'est l'anniversaire aujourd'hui, 21 ans ... tu vieilli** _Sorella_ **mais mon texte je te signale n'as rien d'étrange... sauf ce petit truc de rien..**

 **/!\** **ATTENTION OOC POUR LE PERSO PRINCIPAL DU TEXTE... GROS OOC.** **/!\**

* * *

Draco Malfoy regarda paisiblement Pansy est quelques autres élève de Slytherin parlais ragots entre deux devoir. Le reste de la maison était tous aussi calme, dispersé en petits groupes, chacun vaquait à ses occupation sans s'occuper de son voisin. Draco appréciait beaucoup ces moment paisible ou il se retrouver seul avec lui-même. Le plus souvent dans son lit, mais parfois, l'ambiance de la Salle Commune des Verts et Argents le lui permettait aussi. De bon moment pour lui. Dans ses moment il n'était pas rare pour la Maison des serpents de voir Blaise Zabini et Théodore Nott Jr se joindre à l'Héritier Malfoy.

Personne ne faisait de remarque, après tout ces soirées là étaient les plus Paisible.


	3. Thème 3: Rôti

**Bonjour, Bonsoir,**

 **Aujourd'hui le thème est: Rôti. Et sans mauvais jeu de mots... il est tout chaud.**

 **Ensuite Réponse aux Reviews:**

 _Sorella: _**Quelle expression? Sérieusement? Si je te dis Histoire/Géo? ensuite... oui je sais mais tu reste la plus vieille très chère :p et pour finir mais de rien** ^^

 _Nafrayu:_ **Déjà merci pour ta review. Ensuite oui il y a probablement des fautes... je sais. Mais je me corrige et il y en a donc qui passe a la trappe. Enfin ta remarque sur les mots en VO dans mon texte... Désolé mais je suis comme ça et je vais pas changé ça! surtout Slytherin qui a la bas est un NOM et traduire les noms dans une oeuvre (n'importe qu'elle oeuvre) est pour moi d'un stupidité affligeante, après c'est une habitude que j'ai prise, tu connais désormais ma raison libre toi de lire ou non mais si oui tu devra faire avec cette manie.**

 **Sur ce,**

 **Bonne Lecture~**

* * *

La Grande Salle était emplie de discutions légère. Pour un fois que les règle du Citron avait du bon…

Car ce sombre imbécile avait décidé que une fois par semaine le midi, il aurait TOUS le même repas équilibré. Heureusement les elfes devaient avoir eu pitié des élève après trois semaine de Choux de Bruxelles, Petits pois (et petit pois/carottes au choix des élèves) et des Épinards **[1]** de la semaine précédente. Il avait donc servi un rôti de porc avec des pomme de terre persillés.

Étonnement tous le monde repris du plat ce midi là…

* * *

 **[1]: Personnellement je n'en aime aucun. mais j'ai rien contre ces légumes, hein! Juste, non.**

 **Review?**


End file.
